Tea
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的贺文


阿尔弗雷德不喜欢茶。

与那位来自大洋彼岸、被誉为"欧洲的良心"的文学家一样，比起这由干枯叶片浸泡而出的所谓茶香美味，这位根生于脚下北美大陆的少年，更钟爱于仿佛储存着赤道阳光魅力的黑色流金，借每一口烘培咖啡浸透舌尖的酸涩苦楚，感受弥留于喉间的后续丝滑。或者是这显青葱活力的碳酸饮料，一边轻汲"噼啪"作响的可乐气泡，一边俯视这经历百年历史洗刷终炼成当下繁华的新生都市，是他最惬意的工作后享受。

不过，不管是仿佛蕴含国家意识体经历的陈味咖啡，还是形同他十九岁少年外表的潮流可乐，它们都是阿尔弗雷德舌尖上的宠儿——或许该说，只要不是老早就霸占了历史书一大页、能无时无刻都雅致至极、大洋彼岸的绅士国家最喜爱的茶，那么，阿尔弗雷德都很乐意给予尝试喜欢的机会。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢茶，从于广阔无边的草原醒来的久远过往，至坐在餐厅里注目街边行人的当下，一直如此。

#1 Legend

"三勺茶叶放入茶壶里，一定要温柔，切记不要让勺子与壶口间敲出声响。水沸后加一点点混有奶、糖水和蜂蜜的甜浆，根据自己的口味稍微调整，不过不可以超过两勺，否则也许下一次我可要考虑邀请亲爱的韦尔斯医生参加茶会，相信你的门牙还记得他的医用扳手。还有，要记住这是惬意而优雅的下午茶时光，饮茶时一定要小口啜饮，可不能端杯见底……举止一定要优雅而不优柔，干净但不粗暴，要记住，你可是有修养的孩子，这块领土最尊贵的贵族，而不是那群趴在泥地水洼上的脏兮兮小孩。"

"他们可不是脏兮兮的小孩，他们可是寻宝家，只不过衣服蹭了一点泥巴而已。亚瑟我偷偷告诉你，那个水洼可神奇了，听说里面可是藏着神秘珍宝。只有当太阳爬到头顶的大晴天，才会用跑出的点点闪耀光芒，流露有关于下落的线索。为了找到它，约翰他们才建立寻宝小分队，一起趴在水洼上进行无死角观察，这帅毙了……"坐在另一侧的椅子上，阿尔弗雷德兴奋地站起来，故作神秘地压低嗓音介绍着。而声音里，满是激动。

"你那么了解，莫非你也是其中一员？"优雅端起的茶杯重返茶托，在优质的骨瓷小托盘里，敲出清脆的声响。浅金色的碎发随风微微飘起，宛如童话故事中的王子一般的飘渺美丽，然而那一双像妖精一样梦幻的祖母绿眼睛里，闪烁着的更多是千年风雨洗礼后历练的礼貌严厉光芒。

"这……"突然被直白点穿小秘密，这本相当尴尬，但若算上这局面还是由自己言语里不经意流露的信息佐证，一股被紧张掐死喉间的酸楚感，随之爬上脑内。灵感一闪而编出的理由数不胜数，在亚瑟的严厉注释下成为了愈发低声的哑言语气词，而那本抬高的头，此刻像背后花园里欲绽的花苞，沉甸甸地垂下，深深地埋入欲自欺掩盖尴尬的双手掌心里。

细微的气氛变化，无法逃过擅于观察的年长国家双眼，更何况，作为这位面露尴尬神色的少年的哥哥，亚瑟怎么可能没有稍作察觉。轻叹一口气，一丝熟悉的温度，拂过阿尔弗雷德的耳畔。抬起头来，熟悉的温柔视线，轻拂脸颊上的羞涩红潮。"好吧，希望在未来的某一天，我能收到你从小水洼中发现湖中剑的来信，亲爱的小亚瑟王。"

指间轻擦宛如稻草的深金色碎发，亚瑟主动解围而语。坐在阿尔弗雷德对面桌的他就像是他每每踏上这块大陆时所带来的精美画作里的贵妇一般，优雅漂亮得宛如名画。初春的弗吉尼亚阳光并不算刺眼，穿透薄薄的云层，像是来自上帝的长袍轻丝，为眼前如画的绅士，笼罩缕缕梦幻至极的轻纱光丝。半亩精致修剪的玫瑰丛，几簇略有边角的矮木，搭配桌上这朵由年幼主人家特地摘来的不知名野花，紧接赛如大西洋海心的晴朗天际，纯净而鲜亮的色彩，构成了画面的主调。然而，比起干净漂亮的自然之色，那藏于英伦绅士眼中的祖母绿，却成为了蔚蓝双眸中视野的全部。

过去，阿尔弗雷德曾趁亚瑟与其他大人商谈时，偷偷翻阅亚瑟随行行李中的几本精装书。生僻的长句，像是大块带血生牛扒一般的难以下咽，而那仿佛除了提升格调和增加查词典难度的古英语，更是让年幼的他选择打消好奇心将书本合上。虽然没有读透每一个词句，也没有体会到字里行间的情感渗透，阿尔弗雷德仍从那常伴随亚瑟温柔轻吻而落下的言辞中，感受到几分悸动，在这小小的胸腔里，敲出幸福甜蜜的声响。

过少的单纯人际交往，使他弄不清楚情感迷雾后的朦胧主观区别；简单的人生履历，还有新生土地上所每日每夜发生的细微变迁，也无时无刻地影响改变着满脑子奇新怪想的少年，然而，即便如此，阿尔弗雷德从书中文字间产生的情感共鸣里，深刻地意识到一点——

他爱亚瑟，亚瑟与他加起来，便是这个世界的一切。

这听起来也许很夸张，感觉也很做作，或许会被当做年幼的他无知可爱一处，就像书中总对父母高呼爱意的年幼孩子，待儿时长及地板的裤管短出半截时，这也将会成为父母怀念但孩子嫌弃的回忆。不过当下，阿尔弗雷德并没有过多的考虑，他这孩童的世界里，还未掺入事态起伏的杂云海雾，狭小的视野里，只有这熟悉至每一寸的土地，清新舒服的空气，以及，那抹风吹草原间、唯美得宛如最灿烂和光的高大身影。

如果诞于笔下的文字能真切流露内心的情感，也许大洋彼岸的宅邸里，已经堆满一本本满载憧憬爱意的烂漫诗章；如果画布得以展露心境，相信即便是在分隔两岸的时日里，彼此也得以在形同初见之景的暖色中相遇和谈；如果这一双手能灵巧地驾驭他所赠予的小提琴，那一声声伴茶香萦绕的共鸣回响，会是最真切的情感赞歌。

但可惜文笔不好，画工粗糙，这双只会玩泥巴的手与"灵巧"一词也完全扯不上关系，年幼的男孩所擅长也乐意的，就是像现在这样，借茶杯的细微遮挡，悄悄地用满是敬佩仰慕的视线，向最爱的他，表露自己内心无比的兴奋与愉悦。

阿尔弗雷德喜欢亚瑟。他并不知道这根源是归咎于仰慕、倾佩、信任、还是向往的演变，还是宛若醉汉对窈窕淑女的口哨声中所谓的"爱"——或许说他根本不在意，年幼的他全然没有心思投放在这复杂繁琐的情感迷宫里，他满脑子里只有一个纯粹简单的结论念头——他喜欢亚瑟，无论是他的优点缺点还是微不足道的小习惯，他都喜欢，甚至远比自己所料想得沉醉其中。

作为大洋彼岸帝国的国家意识体，亚瑟的行为举止，从不失优雅得体。虽然弗朗西斯曾给自己灌输过亚瑟昔日海上流氓的相关传闻知识，但与阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的诚挚喜爱而言，只是不起纹丝波痕的微风。比起宛如书中美人的得体优雅举止，阿尔弗雷德更爱亚瑟的走路姿势。

线条细长的双腿，笔直而纤细，像是漂亮柔美的舞蹈演员一样，在普通寻常的街道上，落下恰达好处华丽点痕。步态着实优美，可清脆有力的踏声，却使这几分柔美中，掺入利落坚定的色彩，将藏在这副漂亮皮囊下的帝国风范，伴骨子里傲气坚定，实打实地砸入期间。

也许是受长期工作习惯的影响，即便是平日并肩散步，他也难以控制速度，总不知不觉中走在前方，每每察觉之际，绅士的脸上总不免挂上尴尬的歉意笑容，然而，也许只有阿尔弗雷德知道，他从未由中感到失落，相反，对方步伐间轻擦而生的逆向微风，却是为他带来这抹完美至虚幻身影的触碰实感，得以从最终追上迎接的指间紧握温暖中，感受到彼间的距离，即便再怎么遥远，即便再怎么虚渺，只要彼此的羁绊细线一直所存，无论风筝到了多远，两人终为一体。

如果说步履是亚瑟锐气的不经意展露，那么无意抿唇的习惯，也许就是这位海上霸主的柔情微袒。背迎来自北美的灿烂阳光，这位长期生活在潮湿海潮中的绅士，尽情地享受着片刻温暖宜人。书房窗外巨大的梧桐树，遮挡欲洒落屋内的碎光，在这色调朴素的地板上，铺散由层层叶影编制铺装的地毯，伴闪闪光斑的追逐，驱散墙壁边角的霉痕。由细碎流光拼凑而成的暖色花瓶，随微风渐渐软碎，在这白皙如瓷的肌肤上，滴落倘若天际的蔚蓝之色。

张张书页，在微风的吹拂下，迅速地飞掠而过，像展翅飞舞的轻蝶，于轻触的指尖上，吻下细不可闻的红痕。也许是受长时间海上旅途的缘故，偏浅的薄唇难免干燥，不经意的抿唇成为缓解习惯。时而向对手常言吐出锐利毒语的唇瓣，此刻似瓣瓣娇嫩的粉花夹竹桃，乘暖阳微露，在阳光的勾勒中，呈现微微上翘的可爱轮廓。

微风阵阵，叶声碎响，落影重重，细长的睫毛接挡滴落阳光，风中指尖哗哗作响的书页叠音，轻微抿起的双唇如夏花美好。那一刻，素未向绅士稍有隐瞒的少年心中，悄然闪落人生第一小粒秘密种子，将一瞬欲伸手轻抚那漂亮若碎双唇、以指腹勾勒细微纹路的想法欲望，一同掩埋于被重逢暖流温润的心田深处。

即便现在，这份对亚瑟的执着所爱，也从未改变。比如说，对正坐在对面的他，那一边品茶、一边像是感慨茶味或书中内容的不经意咂舌的小动作留意；比如说，对他优雅地轻咬蛋糕时的优雅举止的喜爱；再比如说，他对红茶的挚爱与可爱执着。

亚瑟·柯克兰深爱着茶。自然而清新的柑橘清香，醇厚细滑的柔奶混合，配料比例考究适中的茶酱相融，这一片片不知是汇聚了多少历史和发展的茶叶，似自然的魔术师，在普通寻常的热水冲击下，再度舒展身枝细叶，把掩藏于其中的醇香美味，化作一滴滴略微苦涩的甘香红露，浸透舌尖神经的每丝享受，也由此，渗透至这英伦国度的骨髓之中。

自清晨初醒，至深夜入睡；自正式紧张的工作会谈，至惬意舒心的午后小憩；自占据高台的海上霸主，至此刻都属于阿尔弗雷德的哥哥，亚瑟似乎从不离开红茶，仿佛这深红的茶水，就是他的生命之源一样。一套精美的茶具，一小份的茶点，一片美丽舒心的环境氛围，品一杯醇挚的红茶，此前所经历的无论是悲伤还是喜悦，在此刻赤色暖泉的倾涌下，都将成为无所谓的脑后烟云。

轻捧着茶杯，亚瑟将这份品茶的感受，用最简单的词汇将其娓娓道来。望着正身穿正装，努力维持优雅作态的新生象征，一抹温柔欣慰的笑容，悄然点落他的唇角。他很庆幸，自己的这份生活和人生执着，能在阿尔弗雷德的童年便得以传递。然而，也许只有这位努力博得绅士一笑的少年才知道，自己，并未如表面那样喜欢茶。

考究的衣着打扮，是施加在好动少年身上的一道约束；繁琐精细的礼仪要求，更似由吹毛求疵的旁人评价判断自己的无形重担；苦涩久散的味道及茶水的温热，截然不归少年盛夏的追求所爱……就事而论，无论是从味道、口感、或者是自我感受而言，茶，从不是自己的执着所爱，更不是得以让一向坚持像村里孩子那样穿着粗麻碎布衣服的开放少年，甘愿换上乖巧华贵的短裤礼服的根源所做。

的确，这一点从他初品第一口茶起，便一直如此，从无例外。可当这一切遇上最大变数亚瑟那一刻起，便使一向纯粹简单的行为想法中，悄然如杯中欲泡茶叶一般，发生了翻天覆地的变化。他开始学习相关礼仪，穿上约束行动的华服，努力学习如何得体品茶，他仿佛放下过往对茶的意见想法，成为了它最忠诚的拥护者，就像亚瑟一样。

或许该说，就像亚瑟所期待的一样。

这个世界上，除了亚瑟和自己的人民外，并没有什么能得以拥有阿尔弗雷德心中的爱，这理所应当地包含着一早被其纳入无感列表的茶。但巧合的是，他所深爱至每一点的亚瑟，却终生挚爱红茶。而更巧合的是，为了博得亚瑟对自己的欣赏赞美，阿尔弗雷德甘愿学着喜欢包容一切，这就像是上天的恶作剧一样，这也恰巧包含着这该死但关键至极的茶。

一杯醇至的红茶，仍旧是那般的苦涩回甘，不间断地灼烧着自身对味蕾享受的固有追求，然而，每当看到那一张漂亮的脸庞上浮现所期盼的欣喜满意微笑，正为那一双温柔澄澈的祖母绿双眼所映照的自己，便由心拥获最幸福快乐的每寸回忆。而这一切，远比随心坚持的本我习惯，更为美满享受。

"别一口气闷着把茶喝完，下午茶可是放松的时刻，讲究优雅惬意，你这样与口干舌燥灌水并没有什么区别。"轻敲阿尔弗雷德的小脑袋，亚瑟略微扯高音线地调侃而语，祖母绿的双眼里，满是不加掩藏的温柔细腻。"要来一些司康饼吗？"端起精巧的骨瓷盘，他主动邀请道。

余光略过那正与洁白盘子形成鲜明对比的棕黑色糕点，再扫到眼前最爱的绅士那一脸期待的神情，最终的选择不言而喻。忍住略带苦涩烤焦气味所带来的本能抵御，阿尔弗雷德乖巧地端起摆在桌前的小盘子，挤出一抹还算看得过去的阳光微笑。"这可是一个好主意。"

"还是阿尔弗理解我。可别听某些别有用心的人胡说，我的司康饼虽然这看起来一般，但是吃起来相当美味。来，尝尝这地道的大不列颠美食。"

双肘抵在桌子上，年长的国家仿佛忘记了百年修得的表情管理，无论从略微上翘的唇角，还是不由瞪大的双眼里，都显然流露着内心的紧张期待。他在等待阿尔弗雷德的美味感言，他在期待阿尔弗雷德的欣喜微笑，他在希望着自己能成为一个无微不至关爱弟弟的好哥哥。不经意握紧双拳，亚瑟像是一位虔诚的教徒，正祈祷着，能获得他最信赖的小天使的福音。

很显然，他是幸运的。未待片刻，所期待的阳光愉悦笑容，映入祖母绿的世界。眼前这块崭新大陆的意识体，正瞪大着双眼，努力地用一连串有些变调的英语，还有不知混了什么口音的语气词，激动地抒发内心的欣喜心情。虽然这糟糕的英语让一向苛刻考究的绅士略有不适，但那份拥获肯定的满足感，早已将这细微裂纹填补而尽。看着与普通孩子并没有多少区别的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟心中这堆积百年的职责重担，仿佛也略微加轻，至少在这里，他不需要披上海上霸主的伪装外衣，他，是阿尔弗雷德的哥哥，是不像普通百姓那般有血缘关系但千丝万缕早已相系一起的彼此唯一。

可他也许永远都不知道，这一丝的幸福，并不源于由他手艺而来的幸运，相反，如果这味道独特至难以下咽的司康饼不是亚瑟所亲手制作，也许阿尔弗雷德根本不会再吃一口，更谈何愉悦赞美。这一切的一切，仅因为一个朦胧但十分纯粹的理由——因为这是亚瑟做的。

阿尔弗雷德不爱的茶，也不愿咽下难吃的司康，但他愿意，为亚瑟改变这一切，并努力做出，能让那一个人欣喜幸福的模样。

因为他爱亚瑟。

#2 Epic

濒临大西洋的波士顿港，宛若大洋彼岸的宗主国同名港口所赐予的祝愿般，即便深处十二月休农的深冬之际，这仍展露出一副繁忙景象。赛同盛夏晴空的蔚蓝天际，接连远方弥散的细薄海雾，勾勒着海天交际处的朦胧轮廓。灰蓝色的海浪，伴随一艘艘大小不一的海船靠近，缓缓地拍打在细密的白沙上，追逐着行人的脚印，像是爱好恶作剧的孩子一样，将其调皮地悉数掩藏。

一切仿若照旧。附近家庭的孩子们，正聚集在木栈道的末端，用捡来的海滩贝壳，玩着他们才知道规则的游戏；几位衣着考究的英国官员，站在港口远处一角，一边扯着他们引以为傲但为当地人贬低的英式英语，偷笑着聊起暗巷里妓女们的技巧高低，而一边正扶着几杆带有死亡色彩的步枪。

几群衣着褴褛的当地男子，抱着结实的木棍，嚼着带有印第安语口音的蹩脚英语的同时，视线紧锁即将到来的几艘轮船，等待着即将到来的苦力时刻——即将从这一艘艘船里，为了那零星硬币，卖力搬下不知道是装满了昂贵的奢侈品、所谓的圣诞节礼物、还是那来自印度的该死茶叶——叶片上不知道沾满多少殖民地鲜血的茶。

与法国的七年战争后，宗主国美名曰要进一步控制殖民地和镇压印第安人，还普通百姓安居乐业的机会，竟派遣一万名军队常驻北美，将这块土地上的所有开支管理，完全地转交他人之手。然而，就连巷尾的疯子流浪汉也知道，这只是大洋彼岸所谓绅士之国的漂亮手段而已，什么镇压改变局势，什么安居乐业，这一条条除交付昂贵的印花税外别无方法的强权政策，就是一次将手无寸铁的狐狸逼至墙角的猎狐游戏，要么，就是为"伟大的宗主国"背负庞大的军、政费用，要么，就是成为女王最忠诚的猎犬利齿下的可怜碎肉。这根本不是合理规章，这就是绝对的强却压迫!

沉重的税收，让百姓苦不堪言，而深入骨头的自由信念，让北美人民拒绝服从。各地殖民地纷纷站起，拒绝一切英货，以最直接的抗议行动，向尊贵的女王倾吐内心的痛苦不满。这一次，他们胜利了，该死的印花税成为了宗主国让步后的牺牲品。然而，纯真的殖民地百姓似乎忘记，他们的对手，可是狡猾的海上霸主，披着漂亮皮囊的他们，手段和智慧，远不是几次"小打小闹"的抗议能左右。果不其然，一张名为《唐森德税法》的税收法案，随军纪不严、滋事闹事的军队们空降北美大陆，而这一次，简单的抗议抵制，只是皮毛之痒。

这一切，都疯了。驻扎在波士顿的英军以保护执行关税条例的英国官员为由，向进行抗议的一群当地民众开枪，强行夺走手无寸铁的百姓生命。为倾销东印度公司所积存的茶叶，竟通过只利己的《救助东印度公司条例》，让这群与印度毫无瓜葛的普通北美百姓，承担茶叶价格被垄断后的市场混乱和百姓怨言。

不愿再度承受英国殖民者的压迫、剥削、还有殖民地征税和制定法律的百姓们，竟要为宗主国所扶持的东印度公司买单，这简直是何等的荒谬！愤怒，抗议，不再仅存于胸中与街头的谩骂，被逼至绝境的北美百姓不再妥协，他们敲断扛起货物的棍棒，以拒绝卸货的实际行动告诉高高在上的宗主国，他们，无法再承受这愈发无礼的一切，他们，要站起来反抗！

平静的波士顿港，在英军的控制下，似乎一切如旧，但殊不知，蓝天下的自由之海中，已然暗潮涌动。鹰羽冠随这群印第安人男性的脚步而划过茶船的陈旧气流，赤色的南美大鹦鹉羽毛似一团炽热的火焰于甲板上燃烧，各色的双眸里闪过深邃微光，还未挑起重物，那紧握棍棒的双手已然攥紧，一条条暴起的青筋，与其说是强壮的展现，倒不如说，更像是内心情感的悲诉。

心刻自由之子的信念，来自殖民地各处的这群青年聚集一起，穿上印第安人的传统服饰，画上漂亮的条纹，手持重棍，踏上了表面为向宗主国低头、实际由此密谋别事的征途。他们一心相系，顺利地跨过重难，成为第一战线的勇敢战士。感谢上天，这一次他们一定能让宗主国听到北美的怒吼。

然而，他们也许永远都不知道，一切的顺利，不仅仅是民间的积怨和奋起反对的意识，还得益于能主观体现群众意识的一位不寻常支持者——正藏在这六十多位自由之子中的金发碧眼少年，这一位与脚下大陆息息相关的存在，北美殖民地的国家意识体之一，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

有什么，正无声改变。

曾几何时，彼间的相遇重逢机会逐渐减少。昔日，记录来自大西洋彼岸的绅士前来时刻的日历时期，遍布春秋四季，跨过时衰新生。可现在，为年轻殖民地拾取所愿给予祖母绿眼前一亮微光的鲜花嫩草，堆满着餐桌一角，而即便待花谢草衰、偏长的裤腿不再合身之时，所期盼的他，也只不过是梦中的一个背影。

曾几何时，彼此之间的对话，也已然变味。过去，可爱美好的童话故事，村里孩子的玩乐趣事，拗口难懂的诗歌散文，萌生脑内的奇思妙想，动人入心的文学著作，还有缩在床畔一侧低声诉说的噩梦故事，为彼间的世界抹上缤纷漂亮的色彩。两人之间，即便距离再远，即便重逢再怎么短暂低频，彼此的言语和共鸣，从未由此而转逝，放下一切的交心共谈，或者是眼神间的相触合鸣，便是最动听入心的交流。然而，从什么时候开始，彼此二人间，仅剩下印象阶段截然不同的尬语沉默，或者是，仅以"你只需要服从于我"的无理税务压迫强权，还有为人民发声的、但没有终结的纷争反驳。

曾几何时，过去为亚瑟的咽下的红茶，此刻即便再怎么稀释，再怎么混入茶酱奶浆，却愈发得苦涩难咽。心中的厌烦焦躁，似沾附在白瓷杯上的裂纹，即便内心百般解释掩盖，仍无法将曾经的爱逐渐衰退干涸的分层现状，再自欺欺人地加以掩藏。

作为阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟是他的哥哥，将他带到这个世界、感受和学会适应以特殊的体质生存的人，无论亚瑟做了什么，他们仍是兄弟，他愿意无数次地去爱他，包容他的一切。

然而，作为脚下这块北美大陆的意识体之一，他的意识和作为，并不仅仅属于自己的情感判断，他还属于他的人民，这块土地上的生灵。没有人比阿尔弗雷德还懂得各类税收的重担可怖，没有人比阿尔弗雷德还懂得波士顿惨案所带来的撕心裂肺之痛，没有人更深知，百姓们的哀吼控诉和反抗悲鸣，每日每夜，当阿尔弗雷德睁开双眼时，他都发现，自己的心，已愈发疼痛；而眼角，却总挂着泪水。

他分不清楚这是为百姓痛心的泪水，还是对亚瑟不满的控诉，亦或者，是对决裂前宁静的悲哀。他只知道，即便作为兄弟，他可以无数次原谅和再爱，但作为国家意识体，他无法容忍任何损害百姓利益的存在，也无法再包容这毫无道理的侵害，他是美洲人[ ]，他是这块土地的意识体，他，绝不能退缩或再将自己麻痹于所谓假象。

攥紧手中的棍棒，瞭望远方那群手上不知道沾满多少血泪但还在谈笑风生的英军，阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫。六十多名自由之子互望确认，待一声统一令下后，他们做出了即将改变未来蓝图的历史一刻——将这侵蚀本国利益的东印度公司三条船上共342箱茶叶全部倒入广阔的大海。

有人惊讶尖叫，有人拍手支持，也有人带领被惊动的英军，飞快地赶往船只。宽阔明朗的甲板，定然是并不精准的步枪所聚焦之处，然而即便如此，阿尔弗雷德仍逆着人群，占据这得以俯视波士顿湾的绝对高台。船下，灰蓝的海浪费力地吞吐着这突然降至的黑色流水，延绵不断地涌入分支细流或大海海心；破碎的木箱咧开着嘴，代被压力的美洲百姓向宗主国献上第一份羞辱之礼；一杆杆步枪的枪口对准高台上的少年，对方颤抖着的双手向阿尔弗雷德投来最后的警告，然而屹立于其上的少年毫不畏却，他张开双臂，像是拥抱此刻自由一般地俯视大众，用坚决的视线，铭记着这决心反击的一刻。

看见了吗亚瑟，我不再是你那为你所愿的乖巧弟弟，我不爱你的茶，也不会再爱你的强权，现在的我，将从包容爱戴你的弟弟束缚中挣脱重生，我不再是你的殖民地，我将是这块自由大陆的独立国家意识体。

茶依旧那般的苦涩回甘，但可惜，再也没有那位为爱而愿包容的少年浅尝饮下。长期以爱保护的茶杯，一旦稍有动摇，便成为现实重压下无法再度恢复的碎片。飘飞于蔚蓝天际发风筝，仍记得过往引以为傲的指引羁绊细线，然而，初尝自由后的他，不会再甘愿于为存在意义仅有束缚的细线沉沦回首，他剪断了这昔日的美好，他，选择了自由新生。

1775年4月19日，来克星顿打响了第一枪，北美独立战争就此正式拉开序幕。

[ "美国"这个称呼，是独立宣言以后才有，之前似乎统称为美洲人，由此引用 ]

#3 Les Confessions

东部时间凌晨四点，华盛顿仍旧被笼罩于紫黑色的浓厚夜幕中。在还未普及电灯的时代里，即便是一国之都的城市，也与最偏僻的农村那样，深陷于伸手不见五指的幽暗死寂。长达数十年断断续续的纷战，外加敬爱的林肯先生遇刺身亡，这座城市经历了相当长的一段紧张时刻。然而，为硕石砸落而激起的波纹终会重至湖水宁静，而因飓风而吹飞的尘埃泥土也终有沉寂一瞬，在历经这一系列事变后，美利坚合众国总算扎深了根基，人们所期待的和平安稳生活，也终究不是奢侈的梦想，他们不再需要枕头底下塞上一把手枪一把利刃，无忧地睡至美好的天明，正是大众乐于置身的当下。

而在这高枕无忧、全民总算能踏上安居乐业启程之路的时日，却有一人，每日每夜地辗转难眠，或许该说，他曾经还拒绝入睡休息，以一系列的繁琐工作充盈人生，即便这已经丰富至接连数日从不合眼，若不是部下过于担忧他的身体及可能预兆的局势变化，也许时至今日此刻，他还会不懈工作，继续点亮白宫的一角。他不是如头衔所示的琼斯热血高官，他就是脚下的这块土地——美国。

今天也别无例外。不知道第几次尝试入眠失败后，他总算是一如以往地选择放弃。面对再度失眠的现状，轻声叹息的他，并没有按照医生指引所言的闭目养神，或持续地盯着天花板使双眼疲劳——上帝，别说盯天花板看到累，这上面的每一道图纹，每一块细痕，自己早已用视线描摹许久，甚至都可以默写于心，但可惜这从未奏效。这感觉就像是数羊一样，非但没有因为发音而逐渐自我催眠，相反还愈发精神，顺带让本顺应部下担心而选择休息的国家意识体先生再度想起自己的哪一份文件还没有审核，自己桌上的墨水用完了是时候换一瓶的一系列工作杂事。

晃了晃别说疲倦、反而愈发精神的意识脑袋，在继续呆呆地躺在床上等待漫长的天明，还是站起身来到厨房给自己泡一杯咖啡提神工作这两项后半夜行动预备行动中，他毫不犹豫地选择后者。站在装潢精致但并没有多少使用痕迹的厨房里，眺望窗外再无炮火亮光的城市夜空，细听壶中烧水细响的同时，敏锐的双耳条件反射般地捕捉搜寻着周边空气中不复存在的子弹脱杆摩擦声，阿尔弗雷德不由苦笑，在内心无声感慨。在和平的年代却不适应和平，在某种程度上自己有够无可救药。

一纸《独立宣言》，赋予了自己真正的名字，也开启了崭新的时代。第一次与第二次独立战争的炮火，磨去了骨子里最后的几分殖民地稚气，让身为独立国家的自己，真正地担负起保护这块土地人民和本国利益的职责重担。带血的西进运动，如一把锐利的双刃剑，划开了美国工业化的崭新时代，但也让心脏中那份原住民精神无形漏走。为期四年的南北内战，砸碎了奴隶制的铁索，亲手杀死另一个自我后，使百姓们终能拥抱久违的统一和平。

近百年断断续续的纷争内乱，无形地改变着自己，使即便由身到环境都深知一切安宁的当下，自己也无法习惯安心入睡的日子。无奈轻叹，阿尔弗雷德伸手捉了捉一头乱发，望着映照于不锈钢铁壶中趋于变形的倒影，年轻的国家玩心大起，俯下身子做起鬼脸，像是调皮的孩子一样，于壶身上寻得幼稚而可笑的欢乐片刻。

自己还真是长不大。望着壶中搞怪倒影，年轻国家无声苦笑。这副蠢样，就像小时候那样，还不够台子高，就踮起脚尖，故意在壶边做着什么青蛙什么金鱼这类幼稚的鬼脸，在自娱自乐的同时，还得以故意讨亚瑟的骂……意料之外的名字，不知不觉中脱口而出，像是一块烫热的火烙一样，灼烧着口腔唇瓣，无形的炽痛，刹那间沿着神经弥散全身，从记忆的深海，冲入心间最柔软之处，砸破那所谓的美好平和湖面，引湖底深渊的共鸣，向阿尔弗雷德发出一个一直明了于心但不愿直面的问题——你是因为国事而失眠，还是因为不愿进入梦乡而拒绝入睡。

对于前者，阿尔弗雷德敢报以绝对的态度，他爱着这个国家的一切，繁忙的战事事宜，让他根本没有办法安心入睡。然而对于后者，扪心自问，他无数次想向内心吼出任何否认的音节，但在无须隐瞒的真情实感面前，唯独他自知，这所有的否认只是徒劳的嘶吼伪辩。

长时间高度紧张的工作，即便是对于拥有超强自愈力的国家意识体而言，也是难以持续承担的重压。阿尔弗雷德并不是钢铁之躯，他需要休息，他也渴望堕入梦海，感受安心之后的片刻宁静。然而，待发现深海一端所触及的却是过往追逐的那抹身影后，惊醒的他不再愿意沉睡。

人的身体是神奇的存在，像是为了保护自我一样，无论此前经历了多少幸福悲伤，随时间的流逝，脑内也仅剩下一道道含糊的缩影。但这并不是绝对，当遇上脑内意识这一主观变数后，有时即便是一丝暖阳，也能再现那日清空；一滴寒雨，也足以深感入骨刺痛。

独立的决绝，让亚瑟·柯克兰只成为了大洋彼岸国家意识体的身份名字，但在梦境深渊里，他却是那里的一切。他不远千里为自己带来的一束勿忘我，他费心费力弄伤双手亲手制作的英军大兵木偶，他特地定制为自己更加得体的华丽西装……他所做过的的一切爱的举动，像是刻入记忆深渊中的万花筒，为漫步其中的年轻国家，送上即便过去百年但依旧温暖如心的过往回忆。

可这一切，却恰恰是阿尔弗雷德所不愿看到的景象。过去的亚瑟，是这般的温柔体贴，是这般的优美美好，也是这般的高大强大，他曾是自己的哥哥，自己人生中最耀眼的光芒，然而自己却亲手葬送了这一切。让过去的美好，在约克郡的暴雨中成为不堪一击的玻璃碎片。让昔日优雅高大的兄长，沦为了跪地痛哭的悲哀缩影。

他拒绝沉睡，不是因为害怕过往美好和当下痛心，而是因为油然而生的后悔歉意。他从不后悔独立，只有独立，他的百姓才有更加美好的未来。他只后悔，为了不动摇初心而从不打开亚瑟不顾一切反对和麻烦寄来的信件，将他对自己的爱意践踏于战场脚下，直到战火平息后，当他被保护亚瑟的孪生兄弟马修拒之门外时，他才发现，自己已为时过晚。

他只后悔，在察觉到彼此的距离裂纹时，自己没有选择将其挑明，寻求弥补，而是自欺欺人地用所谓的爱填补其中，相信一切将相安无事，不料这样做的结局，却是裂缝愈发入深，彼此的距离愈发遥远，待回首弥补时，却无能为力。

他只后悔，儿时的自己，曾为了亚瑟，将完全不喜欢的茶全部饮下，微笑着违心赞美。当时的自己就该直言内心所想，让彼此的差别清晰地摆在台面，比起沉醉于这漫长的所谓和谐美好中，倒不如更早地意识到彼此的差距，至少这样，那份决裂的心痛感，也许不会这般的撕心裂肺。

但可惜，现实中没有如果，也没有后悔，那份入骨的心痛和愧疚，像是烙在心头的一块伤疤，久久地不复褪去。曾经的兄弟情，接连的敌对，再到当下的仅是对海，过度繁密的关系线，缠住了阿尔弗雷德的双手双脚，他说不清自己与亚瑟的关系情感实为何物，他只知道，总有一块巨石压在心头，无论再怎么方手躲避，都无法于心释怀。

三勺原料置于杯中，滚烫的热水有上浇下，向蕴藏美味的碎粉施加流露本香的魔法。条件反射地倒入喜好的多糖多奶，将脑内混沌的思绪，一同搅入深色纯液中，等待着那缕缕咖啡醇香，把思绪重新扯回当下，借味蕾上的酸涩享受，开启美利坚的一日早晨。可刹那间萦绕鼻翼的清新芳香，却将计划的指向标，猛然指向异处。

一杯茗茶，无形中注入杯中。连忙打开橱柜确认，望着这几盒带有打开物理痕迹的茶叶，阿尔弗雷德这才打消了脑内有关于午夜怪异现象的可怕猜想。看来，是秘书戴维特地准备的助眠安心茶。看着留在隔板上的便签，阿尔弗雷德加以确认。然而与放下心来近乎同时流露的心声，却是截然不同的失望言语。

——他没有回到这里。

惊讶。阿尔弗雷德难以想象自己满脑子里竟是对眼下理所应当的事宜的失望心情。上帝，自己是工作压力太大还是太长时间没有好好休息的缘故，居然抱有这样的想法和心情。他不可能会在这里，该死，自己和他的兄弟情已经结束了，他没有任何理由出现在这里，如果果真出现了，那也该算是不请自来，以现在这略微紧张的关系，这甚至有理由以非法进入为由入英国一笔账。

望向手中捧着的红茶，尤其是映落于其中自己的那副愁眉不展的蠢样，阿尔弗雷德发自内心地厌恶自己。倒了吧，反正自己也不喜欢茶，现在也没有任何理由再假意喜爱。面向洗手池的排水口，紧握杯把的手略微偏移，那安静置于其中的茶水，融为打翻的赤色暖流，缓缓地撞入洁白的池壁，像是断线的赤色流珠，滴答滴答地淌入城市地下下之余，也缓缓地将藏在心中的过往回忆流吐一尽。

"亚瑟为什么那么喜欢茶。"不记得是在第几年的哪一天，重逢相遇后的茶会上，还处于九岁孩童外貌的阿尔弗雷德曾向身旁的绅士好奇询问。"因为味道吗，还是因为这标配般的精美茶点？"

"这只是你罢了。"优雅地放下手中茶杯，亚瑟轻轻地敲了敲阿尔弗雷德小脑袋。俯下身子，将视线与深金色少年的维持同高，祖母绿的双眼里，满是柔情暖意。"因为，茶能让我放慢脚步。作为海上霸主，我与不少国家间的关系并不算友好，为了国家的发展，还有地位的保留，我的一生里不能稍有暂停，迈开步子不断地向前，是我的必须之选。"

"虽然我很清楚这一切，也早有相关的心理准备，但是，长时间的伪装和不计其烦的明争暗斗，实在是让我太累了。国家意识体的寿命很长，而所牵扯的利益争端，也远比所设想的繁杂和难以把控，站在这场利益游戏的中心，所谓的不变坚持，就像是用沙所砌的城堡，在局势和利诱的巨浪面前，总显得那么可怜。"

"我需要休息，即便极其短暂。而茶，便是我休息放松的好伙伴。细品一杯醇香淡雅的茗茶，任四溢于唇齿的茶香带走杂念，以许久后的回甘，作为放松的归途。很多时候，不需要什么漂亮的言辞和深刻的反省，只需要一杯与自己的人生相近的浓茶，让思绪随茶缓流，以每一口茶象征旅途上的每一份珍贵回忆，一一地细数过往美好，待茶尽杯现之时，你便不难发现，其实人生并没有所猜想的那么难懂，你不需要多么的伟大强势，你只需要用自己的方式，将心底深处最珍贵的一切加以保护爱护，那便无悔。"

阿尔弗雷德记不清话语之后亚瑟是何种神态，他只知道，杯中快被倾倒一尽的茶水，此刻也随之停止，取而代之，略带干燥的少年之唇抵于一侧，将这源于错误但本身所存从无过错的赤色暖茶，缓缓淌落喉间。他说不清自己为何这般所为，但这一瞬，他只想这般所为。

混入大量奶和糖的茶并不好喝，又甜又涩，每一口都引人有种将其再次倒入下水道的冲动，可每一口，都似沉寂于人生轨道之下的过往细流，将沉积于脑海深渊的往事缓缓再现。他记得亚瑟为了哄因牙医而吓哭的自己所赠予的水果糖在舌尖融化的甜蜜幸福味道，他记得每晚放在床边的助眠热牛奶，他还记得，在某个盛夏午后，指腹轻抚勾勒沉睡中亚瑟的唇瓣时的柔软触感，及烫红耳垂的那份入心炽热。

他终归深知，独立战争后，自己不顾一切地冲到美加边境，即便与双胞胎哥哥马修发生争端也要破门而入，想向亚瑟所说的言语，不是为过去那多年才打开信件的歉意，也不是扯高气扬的独立后证明，而是更纯粹、但迟到至现在仍未说出口的一句爱语。

——我爱你，不是兄弟，而是恋人。

那天清晨，阿尔弗雷德睡着了。睡梦中，看起来年长几分的自己，正仿佛在追赶什么似得飞快前奔，随之回头，一个纤细熟悉的身影正在不远处皱眉等待。扯着一看就很假的夸张笑容，梦中的阿尔弗雷德正俯下身子，冲身旁的人开着各种各样没营养的玩笑，口不择言，毫无现在的谨慎用词；身旁，一向优雅的亚瑟也不再报以礼貌，一声声毫不留情的嘲讽迎面回击。他们并肩前行，言语声中互不相让。乍一听似乎关系恶劣。然而，言语之下所掩藏的关心和逗乐，却无不展露着彼此内心的所依爱意。

一个好梦。

或许该说，对于已然明确心底最珍贵一切的少年而言，这是一个很好的预知梦。

#4 Autobiography

"于是说，即便你现在正身处伦敦腹地，坐在一家历史悠久的餐厅里，你正被一群品茶的游人包围着，眼前还有那么多名茶可供选择，你还是选择这该死的咖啡，而不是一杯正符合当下环境的红茶吗！"望着眼前那杯正侵蚀着店内清新茶香的咖啡，亚瑟极力控制音线中的怒气颤抖，冲眼前的这一位突然来到英国参观的美国男孩发起责问。该死，要不是因为现在正待在外面，身旁都是普通百姓，自己也许还真会不顾及形象地直接倒了这煞风景的咖啡，将手中的这一杯伯爵红茶直接推到这个看起来还毫不在意的美国男孩面前，如果还不喝，用灌的都让他强行咽下去。

"这又有什么关系，你看现在坐在我对面的还是嗜茶如命几百年的大英帝国先生，我不也是大口喝着咖啡吗。话说亚瑟你们这的咖啡也挺不错的，总喝那么多茶你的舌头不会觉得寡味吗，不如来一口咖啡。"说着，这位前一秒还哼着不知名的流行歌望着街道的大男孩转过身来，热情地将手中的咖啡杯抵到亚瑟的唇边，并且不知是不是故意的，正对着亚瑟唇瓣的，竟"恰好"是前一秒停在阿尔弗雷德唇边的那一侧。

这绝对是故意的，不要看这家伙看起来大大咧咧，就将他归为人畜无害，要知道他可是世界超大国、擅于盘算利益的美利坚合众国，他所做的一切，很多时候都只是假装无意罢了。用糕点叉挡住咖啡杯，亚瑟冷漠直白地将其拒绝。然而这般僵局还未维持超过三秒，便以亚瑟只好认输咽下一口咖啡作为结局。该死，不愧是有着好莱坞的家伙，就算你明知这绝对是演技，也难免被那无辜受伤的蔚蓝双眼所打动，尤其是对于还无比思念年幼时阿尔弗雷德可爱模样的亚瑟而言，这效果堪称翻倍。

只可惜，即便点点羞涩红晕已然爬上亚瑟的脸颊，身旁的"罪魁祸首"却仍并没有放在心上，相反，他还似乎自顾自地将亚瑟脸上的红缨归为激动心情，略带骄傲地补充道："我就说嘛，咖啡不也挺不错的，不是吗。所以，放下你的红茶和那几本书厚的餐桌礼仪，来一杯阳光午后咖啡吧。"

这家伙。瞪了一眼这看似洋洋得意的大男孩，不愿服输的绅士用力擦了擦还带有咖啡醇香的唇角，动作里净是不满，而眼神里，满是被惹毛欲反击的孩子气。"这可是英国的下午茶餐厅，而不是你大美利坚的咖啡馆！你放下工作，千里迢迢地来到伦敦，就是为了喝咖啡？"

"当然不是，咖啡这东西还是美利坚的好喝点。"

很好，我先假装没听出你的对比。深吸一口气，紧咬阿尔弗雷德直白承认的脚步，亚瑟接连回驳："那你来这里是干什么。"只要你说出任何有关于旅游参观放送的关键词，我都有把握将话题扯到茶上！

"当然是为了见你。"语气随意，但音调却意外坚定。

"等等，你在说什么……"意料之外的答案，让亚瑟措手不及。他瞪大双眼，期待着眼前的美洲男孩口中能追加任何玩笑之语，然而，等来的却是四目相对的炽热视线，以及，正无声诉说着什么的双唇。很显然，亚瑟读懂了其中的含义，否则，他也不至于瞬间连耳垂都红透滴血，连反驳之语也无法回以一句。

"你……快喝咖啡，我再看看有什么要点的，一会吃多点，可别刚走一小会肚子又饿了！"急忙翻开菜单挡脸的东道主先生招呼道。然而，亚瑟似乎忘记，视线是得以双向呈递，只要他还在小心翼翼地偷瞄对面餐桌的美洲男孩，那这用于掩盖发烫脸颊的菜单的存在便没有多少意义。更何况，颤抖着的手还有拿反的菜单，早就将他羞涩慌张的现状表露无疑。

"那顺便你也给自己点一杯咖啡吧，你的茶都快冷透了，干脆换一杯，反正这点叶子水也不好喝。"

"闭嘴，不懂得欣赏茶的小鬼。"用力地放下菜单，亚瑟捧起茶杯，咽下一口欲凉的茶水，像是孩子斗气一般地回击腔调道："我只点茶。"

"好吧，你这个顽固的老头。"

"等着吧幼稚小鬼，你在英国的这几天，我一定让你喜欢上茶，改变你这糟糕的品味。"

"我还真是期待。"摊开手，他满是无所谓地耸了耸肩，紧接着不偏不倚地迎上对方的一记白眼。

到底谁才是幼稚鬼啊。撑起下巴，望着正向服务员点单的他，阿尔弗雷德无声低语。嘴上说着讨厌咖啡，面对递来的咖啡，却还是害羞着啄了一口。表面上扬言要让强行给我灌下红茶，但实际上，这一杯契合口味的咖啡，不也同样是出自某人的安排。表面上游刃有余，但结果只是一句"我爱你"，便面红耳赤得宛如处男。

我还是不喜欢茶，但我仍然喜欢着喜欢茶的你。

爱你成癖。

End.


End file.
